cyberpunkfandomcom-20200223-history
China
The People's Republic of China is a rising power and ally of the United States in the early 21st century. * Population = 1.72 billion * Military = 10.5 million Second Civil War The runaway success of Deng Xiaoping's reforms had resulted in a corrupt government and a corrupt form of robber baron capitalism in China. In response in 1992, an ex-high school teacher (Hua Yuchi) preached a return to hard core Maoism and an agrarian policy. Soon 2 million joined his movement, most of them peasants. The Maoist Loyalist Cabal (MLC) moved against the government, starting the Second Civil War. By 1995, the MLC had conquered Guangzhou. The People's Liberation Army found themselves fighint a war on three fronts. In the west, they faced a great Tibetan uprising. In the northwest, Muslim extremists whom were funded by the Soviet Union and it's megacorp SovOil. In the south, the Maoist Loyalist Cabal (who were allied with the Khmer Rouge of Cambodia). Wheat crops were wiped out worldwide in 2002, which resulted in famine in northern China leading to a flood of refugees into southern China. By 2005, the MLC practically controlled all of southern China. In 2008, Taiwan took advantage of a distracted China to declare independence with the support and protection of Japan and its megacorp Arasaka. Meanwhile a corporate war began in the South China Sea between SovOil and Petrochem, and since China was in disarray they were unable to intervene and protect their interests in the South China Sea. In 2008, China under the leadership of General Jiang Xiaxi signed the China-U.S. Mutual Aid Pact, after which Militech formed a joint-venture with CITIC and the United States supplied China with arms and equipment. Several years later in 2013, a cyber strike team assassinated Hua Yuchi. The PLA in rapid succession liberated city after city, and province after province. By 2014, the PLA had reclaimed all of southern China except for the province of Hunan, the stronghold of the MLC. The uprisings in Tibet and Xinjiang had also been crushed. There are still cells of the MLC hidden, having gone underground. Government Heading the government of China is the General Secretary/Premier. Though two different positions it can be held by the same person, which currently is the case. He leads the Committee of Communist Party Politburo (CCPP), which has 25 members. It overseas the Central Committee, the State Council, and several Communist groups. The Central Committee is in charge of deciding foreign policy, making the laws, and establishing investigative committees. The CCPP will accept or reject whatever the Central Committee recommends. It has 210 members whom are provincial party leaders and/or young cadre members. The State Council has 4 Vice Premiers, 10 Councilors, and the Ministers of the 45 Ministries. It develops the internal quotas, controls the finances of the state, and runs the daily machinery of governing. Within the institutions of China (the Army, Universities, Hospitals, and Industry), the CCP has created a parallel hierarchy. It monitors and acts as a check on the regular hierarchy within those institutions. Military The People's Liberation Army has 10.5 million men and women under arms. Which is a force more than x5 as large as the combined assets of the Neo-Soviet regular armed forces and corporate forces. Unlike the European Community, the United States, and Japan it continues to practice industrial scale warfare (as do the Neo-Soviets to a lesser degree). The Army's equipment is 2 generations behind that of Militech and only slightly inferior to the equipment of the U.S. Army. It prefers using long-range artillery to soften up the opposition before sending in the troops. PLA soldiers are effective on various types of terrain and far better than American soldiers at hand-to-hand combat. The Navy has numerous ships, but most of them are surface ships. It's equipment is on par with that of the U.S. Navy. Due to their rivalry with Japan, the need to deal with Taiwan, and kick SovOil out of the South China Sea, the Chinese are starting to build more submarines. The Air Force has mostly older aircraft and they don't have many of them. What they do have is a vast arsenal of missiles, including nuclear armed ones. China has cruise missiles with a range of 2,000 km and Intermediate Range Ballistic Missile capable of covering most of the Soviet Union. When it comes to the Elite Forces of China, it is where the Chinese shine. Their elite troops have Militech equipment and are specially trained. They are selected at a young age, from either elementary or middle school. Chinese elite troops are the equal of the U.S. Special Forces. CITIC The China International Trust & Investment Corporation (CITIC) was set up by the PLA in the late 1980s. For all attempts and purposes it is China's megacorporation, a state-owned megacorp and the only one in China. It's divisions make most of the goods for internal use in China. They have a joint venture with the Militech, the American military-industrial megacorp, called CCMMC which arms and equips the PLA. Militech provides the People's Liberation Army with tech support and bulk discounts. China in turn gives Militech plenty of testing space, a low overhead, and cheap labor. Though the equipment that the PLA receives is not as good as that carrying the Militech label, it's far cheaper. Society China has a pyramidal society consisting of the cadres, military/corporate, artisan/merchant, peasant, and refugee classes; * Cadres: Party members and government workers. They are card-carrying members of the party, who get special privileges, control the bureaucratic ministries, and the political machine. Perks include credsticks, good food, cars, free education, and spacious housing. * Military: Receive a free education and military housing. They also get food and good medical treatment. * Corporates: They get company vehicles and housing. It is they who deal with the foreigners and run the joint-venture businesses. * Merchants / Artisans: Run the stores and food shops. They make the rugs, baskets, statues, and so on. Some of the farmers, the successful ones, are in this class. Members are allowed to keep some profits and live somewhat independently. If they make enough money, they are able to pay for their kids' education. * Peasants: Make up the great majority of the population and work in the state-owned factories. They are organized into work units and live packed in rooms in the factory complexes. Peasants receive minimal state health care, minimal schooling for their children, and low quality food. Minorities in tribal lands are included in this group. * Refugees: Belong both to this class and to any of the aforementioned classes. Their privileges and opportunities are based on what other class they are part of. Domestic Environment Though the countryside looks like something out of ancient China or a Third World nation, the cities are modern with the Net, cars, and public transportation. Like the cities in the West or Japan, you find skylines made up of skyscrapers. There is a privileged class, rich people, a middle class, and the poor. Technologically, the government and corporations have access to technology roughly comparable to what most of the developed world uses. In China, only the cadres (and some of the corporates) are allowed to wear minimal body armor and to own a pistol (up to 10 rounds). Licenses are needed for cyberware, and only the military and the rich have cyberware. Most foreigners do their business in China via joint-ventures. The partner of choice for most of them is China's megacorp, CITIC. While in the cities there are a good number of foreigners, they are extremely rare in the countryside and are therefore fascinating to peasants. China has a huge thriving black market where you can get guns, satellite dishes, sex, imported food, cyberware, and Japanese braindance. The centuries-old Triads are active throughout China, running criminal enterprises that are involved in the black market, smuggling, and vice. Within China there are also gangs, some of which evolve into Triads. Fortunately due to the restrictions on cyberware, these gangs are nowhere near as dangerous as the gangs in the United States or Europe due to them being far less lethal and less psychotic. Due to the continuing existence of MLC cells, the nation is under semi-martial law. Capital punishment can be the penalty for crimes as minor as theft, except for the cadres who have much more leeway. If one is not executed, you are sent to work camps, prison factories, or a regular prison. Democracy activists and political dissidents are sent to either psych wards or work camps. Gallery China, Map (Cyberpunk 2020, Pacific Rim Sourcebook).png|Map of China in 2020 Chart of Chinese Government (Cyberpunk 2020, Pacific Rim Sourcebook).png|Chart of Chinese Government in 2020 Cadre Member (Cyberpunk 2020, Pacific Rim Sourcebook).png|Member of the Cadre References WINN, R. "Solo of Fortune 2". 1st ed. Berkeley CA: R. Talsorian Games, 1994 PASQUARETTE, C. "Pacific Rim Sourcebook". 1st ed. Berkeley CA: R. Talsorian Games, 1994 Category: Cyberpunk 2020 Countries Category: Cyberpunk 2020 Organizations Category: Cyberpunk 2020 Locations